You! Guy
The You! Guy is a Shy Guy and friend (once enemy) of Luigi. He is a red Shy Guy with several stitches all over his mask and clothes. His voice is very drill-seargent like. The You! Guy lives in ShyGuy Forest. Personality The You! Guy has a very serious, no nonsense attitude. When someone angers him, he will track them down until they're dead. But under that, he has a big heart. Status Age: '''Around 19 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Shy Guy (Technically a Fly Guy) '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Skin Color: '''White (But never seen.) '''Currently: '''Deceased (Will be revived later.) '''Occupation: '''Forest Guardian Abilities *The You! Guy uses a variety of weapons. From knives, to guns, to cannons and tanks. Here are the weapons he has used so far. #Sword #Katana #Bazooka #Machine Gun #Golden Desert Eagle #Tank #Master Sword #Minigun #Viridi Claws Relationships '''Eh...Guy- '''The Eh...Guy is the You! Guy's childhood friend. The You! Guy enjoys causing pain to him, though. The You! Guy is usually seen playing baseball with the Eh... Guy. '''Filia- '''The You! Guy has a massive crush on Filia and usually tries to impress her with dead birds and things made out of leaves. He eventually gives up, but never moved on to someone else. Quotes '''Entrances '(Luigi) '"It's YOU!" '(Kirby) '"Aw sweet a round, pink, pillow! Imma go take a nap with it...after I kick It's ass...." '(Pikachu) '"Get over here YOU YELLOW RAT!" '(Link) '"Go home! Christmas was last year!" '(Filia) '"Uh....UMMMM.....Errrr..." '(Bill Cipher) '"You damned chip..." '(Valentine) '"Oh look, a professional." "YOU'RE 16! MEN DON'T CRY!" "In english?" (From Love Abroad) F-f-fi-fil-Filia...I love you... Filia: Ok. OK!? How do I know if that's bad or GOOD!? "THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" Music used for You! Guy '''Season 1 Battle Theme: '''http://youtu.be/eXJ9cULZyUw '''Battle Theme: '''http://youtu.be/Tx__zn7Mx4k '''Battle Theme (Future): '''http://youtu.be/FLgCASPF9hQ Trivia *In Season 1, whenever he sees somebody, he says "YOU!" hence his name. He still happens to do it rarely in later episodes. *It is shown in newer episodes, he has glowing red eyes when he is angred or depressed. *The You! Guy has become a hobo at least 2 times. *The You! Guy used to have a part-time job as a Taxi Driver. *You! Guy gives dead birds and leaves to Filia because it is part of Shy Guy culture. If a Shy Guy loves a female, he gives her these gifts. Of course, a human like Filia wouldn't understand this. *The You! Guy is the only Shy Guy who still follows Shy Guy culture *The You! Guy's real name is Jack. It was chosen by NekoShonen236 as a placeholder for his name. *The You! Guy dislikes girls wearing glasses. It's unknown why. *The You! Guy is colorblind. Gallery TheGreatYou!.jpg|You! Guy in hero mode. Shyghoul.jpg|What happened after the You! Guy died, you ask? Shy_Guy_by_bluewolf487.png|The You! Guy as a mage. shy_guy__s_ds_by_cavea-d474wke.png|The You! Guy playin' DS. monochrome_shy_guy_unmasked_by_zephyrxenonymous-d6w2iou.png|So THAT'S what's under his mask. General_Guy_New.png|Future You! Guy (A.K.A. General Guy.) coptershyguy2_2.gif|The You! Guy in flight. 1220223266079.jpg|Gender swapped You! Guy in Wario's Mind. Shy_guy_is_shy__by_Tsu_Darei.jpg|Some close friends of the You! Guy. shy_guy_by_timooon-d55f4ki.jpg|Hero Mode, Phase 2. Hungry_Yoshi_2_by_Machaphasesix.png|You! Guy NO!!! General_Guy_Power_Up_by_Abornoth.jpg|Future You! Guy's Robot. shy_guy_adventures__carpool_by_quadforcefive-d5241dm.png paxe11sa77.jpg|You're doing it wrong. You!Demon.png|This is the reason the You! Guy doesn't like removing his mask. OnlyHope.jpeg|The Cartridge the You! Guy has been trusted with. 640px-Snifit_Artwork_-_Yoshi's_New_Island.png Shyguy.jpeg|Hero Mode (Undead) 200px-Fatguy.jpg|The You! Guy got fat over the years...